The Smiths
The Smiths was een Britse popgroep die bestond van 1982 tot 1987. Hoewel ze nooit echt buiten Groot-Brittannië doorbraken, worden ze als hoogst invloedrijk voor "Britpop"-bands als Oasis, Suede en Radiohead beschouwd. Bezetting Kernbezetting (1982-1987) *Morrissey: (ps. van Steven Patrick Morrissey): zang, piano *Johnny Marr (ps. van John Martin Maher): gitaar, toetsen, mondharmonica *Andy Rourke: basgitaar, cello *Mike Joyce: drums, achtergrondzang Andere bandleden *Dale Hibbert: basgitaar (1982-1983) *Craig Gannon: ritmegitaar (1986) *Ivor Perry: gitaar (1987) Biografie In een tijd waarin de Britse muziekscene werd gedomineerd door synthesizerbandjes, maakten The Smiths gitaarpop in de traditie van The Byrds, gekoppeld aan het typisch Britse karakter dat er eerder al voor had gezorgd dat groepen als The Kinks en The Jam in Engeland een stuk succesvoller waren dan daarbuiten. The Smiths zou hetzelfde lot ten deel vallen. De kiem voor de band werd gelegd toen John Maher (1965), die al in wat lokale bandjes had gespeeld, in de zomer van 1982 besloot Steven Morrissey (22 mei 1959) te benaderen voor een samenwerking. Hij kende de wat oudere Morrissey vooral van reputatie: deze ietwat wereldvreemde figuur, die voorzitter was geweest van de landelijke New York Dolls-fanclub, zou een goede tekstschrijver zijn. Morrissey had dan al een paar keer aan het muzikantenleven geroken: in de naweeën van de punk was hij zanger bij wat er over was van lokale helden The Nosebleeds, en had hij (vergeefs) auditie gedaan bij landelijk bekende punkers Slaughter & the Dogs. Hierna moest hij het echter weer doen met saaie baantjes en periodes in de bijstand. Vanuit zijn slaapkamer bleef hij echter plannen smeden om een beroemd popster te worden. Maher liet zich bij Morrissey introduceren door een wederzijdse kennis en ze bleken het goed met elkaar te kunnen vinden: diezelfde week nog schreven ze al een handvol songs. De eerste opzet was om een soort van songwriting duo voor andere artiesten te worden, à la Leiber/Stoller (hitschrijvers voor hun beider idool Elvis Presley), maar al snel besloten ze om zelf een band te vormen. Drummer Mike Joyce werd via een advertentie geworven en in eerste instantie hanteerde Dale Hibbert, een bevriende geluidstechnicus die hun goedkope studiotijd kon verschaffen, de basgitaar. Toen Morrissey tijdens een schrijfsessie met Maher de woorden "The Smiths" op een blaadje krabbelde en aan hem liet zien, reageerde deze meteen positief en de naam van hun band stond vast. De Morrissey/Maher/Hibbert/Joyce-bezetting nam een aantal demo's op, die uiteindelijk leidden tot een contract voor één single bij het Londense label Rough Trade. Na de eerste twee optredens en nog voor de opnames voor de debuutsingle werd Hibbert, wiens excentrieke baslijnen niet echt leken te passen, aan de kant gezet en vervangen door Mahers jeugdvriend Andy Rourke. Rond deze tijd besloot Morrissey zijn voornaam te laten vallen en Maher zich Johnny Marr te gaan noemen — dit laatste om verwarring met de drummer van The Buzzcocks te voorkomen, die ook John Maher heet. De motor achter het initiële succes van de groep was, zoals bij zoveel Britse artiesten, de beroemde diskjockey John Peel. Nadat hij de groep via de radio onder de aandacht bracht, bleek de reviaanse manier waarop Morrissey het popidoolschap benaderde bij veel jongeren aan te slaan. Opvallend daarbij was dat Smiths-haters de manier waarop Morrissey het eeuwige thema van de onbegrepen puber behandelde als ronduit deprimerend ervoeren, terwijl Smiths-bewonderaars juist de scherpzinnige humor in de teksten roemden. Dat veel van dergelijke wisecracks afkomstig waren uit het werk van schrijvers als Shelagh Delaney, doet daar weinig aan af. Morrissey wist zich verder in de kijker te spelen door zijn controversiële persoonlijkheid, maar de belangrijkste reden voor het succes van The Smiths blijft de constante kwaliteit van hun muziek. De eerste single, Hand in Glove, deed het goed in de alternatieve lijsten maar haalde de mainstream-lijsten niet; tweede single This Charming Man daarentegen wel, en een hitserie van 17 Top 50-noteringen is begonnen. De band hield er een hoog tempo van zowel toeren als opnemen op na: het was niet ongebruikelijk dat er in een jaar vier singles (met unieke B-kanten) en een LP verschenen, terwijl er intensief werd getoerd in Groot-Brittannië, Ierland en Amerika. Buiten die gebieden brak de band nooit echt door, wat voornamelijk kan worden geweten aan desinteresse van de band zelf, gekoppeld aan het onvermogen van het kleine Rough Trade om internationaal te opereren. Het feit dat de enigszins paranoïde Morrissey en Marr geen enkele beslissing door anderen wilden laten nemen en dus nooit lang een manager tolereerden, hielp ook niet. In 1986 werd Rourke kortstondig uit de groep gezet omdat zijn heroïnegebruik hem onwerkbaar maakte. Zijn vervanger was Craig Gannon, maar binnen een paar weken werd Rourke weer in de band opgenomen. Gannon verhuisde naar ritmegitaar en werd aan het eind van 1986 weer ontslagen. Zijn bijdrage tot de discografie bleef beperkt tot een tweetal singles en de live-LP Rank. De groep bracht vier studioalbums uit. Met name The Queen Is Dead uit 1986 wordt in beste-album-aller-tijdenlijstjes hoog aangeslagen. Morrissey en Marr zelf zijn het met de publieke opinie niet eens, en verkiezen beiden het ambitieuzere overgangsalbum Strangeways, Here We Come (1987). Morrissey: „Sommige dingen die we deden zijn niet zo goed als men ze over het algemeen herinnert. The Queen Is Dead is niet ons meesterwerk. Ik kan het weten, ik was erbij. Ik bracht de broodjes.” Strangeways was het laatste album dat ze Rough Trade contractueel verschuldigd waren. De band had al bij EMI getekend, maar voordat ze daar aan de slag konden (en voordat Strangeways in de winkel lag) viel de band onder mysterieuze omstandigheden uit elkaar. Johnny Marr was na de opnames van laatstgenoemde LP voor een korte vakantie in de Verenigde Staten toen in het Britse toonaangevende muziekblad NME een bericht verscheen als zou Marr de band hebben verlaten. Toen Morrissey hierop furieus reageerde zou Marr, die naar het schijnt van niets wist, alsnog hebben besloten er de stekker uit te trekken. Het akkefietje, dat nooit bevredigend verklaard is, zou nog lang voor een bittere stemming tussen de twee ex-bandleden zorgen; iedereen is het er echter wel over eens dat de muzikale meningsverschillen die er groeiden tussen de twee, samen met de enorme werkdruk, de band toch wel zouden hebben opgebroken. Morrissey probeerde nog even de band voor te zetten met Ivor Perry als vervanger voor Marr, maar dit liep al na een paar oefensessies spaak. Mike Joyce kondigde hierop aan genoeg ervan te hebben, waarna Morrissey en Rourke de handdoek in de ring gooiden. Morrissey begon na The Smiths aan een lange, wisselvallige solocarrière. Marr heeft sinds 1987 gewerkt aan een reputatie als sessiemuzikant, maar daarnaast van 1989-1992 gespeeld in The The en the Pretenders en zich beziggehouden met Electronic (1989-2000), een gitaar/synthesizerduo met New Orders Bernard Sumner. Hoewel ze wel enkele optredens hebben gedaan was Electronic niet zozeer een echte band als wel een hobbyproject, dat voornamelijk actief was wanneer New Order pauzeerde. Samen met Brian Ferry maakte hij van 'Money Changes Everything' (instrumentaal Smiths nummer) 'The Right Stuff'. Ferry had er een hit mee in 1988. Momenteel houdt Marr zich bezig met zijn eigen band, Johnny Marr & The Healers en speelt hij in Modest Mouse en The Cribs. Andy Rourke en Mike Joyce zijn het sessiemuzikanten-pad opgeslagen, en hebben (vaak ook samen) voor een hele rij muzikanten gespeeld, waaronder Sinéad O'Connor, Buzzcocks, en Pretenders. Een rechtszaak tussen Joyce enerzijds en Morrissey en Marr anderzijds over verdeling van royalty’s heeft de sfeer tussen de bandleden danig verziekt. In 1996 werd Joyce in het gelijk gesteld, waarop hem £1,5 miljoen toegewezen werd. Marr heeft zijn deel betaald, maar Morrissey weigert en heeft de zaak ondertussen bij het Europese Hof aangekaart. The Smiths en Nederland The Smiths traden slechts één keer op in Nederland: op 21 april 1984 in de Meervaart in Amsterdam (stream zie ext links) Dat ze desondanks een populaire cult-band in Nederland waren, blijkt uit het feit dat ze in 1987 werden gecontracteerd als hoofdact van Pinkpop; dat optreden werd echter afgezegd. De singles Panic, Bigmouth strikes again en Girlfriend in a coma schopten het in Nederland tot bescheiden hitparadenoteringen. Alle LP's en singles vóór 1992 zijn uitgebracht door Rough Trade; daarna door WEA (dat in genoemd jaar de hele catalogus kocht). In Nederland werden de platen door Megadisc uitgebracht, soms echter met alle opschriften en logo's van Rough Trade. Externe links * Officiële website van Morrissey * Officiële website van Johnny Marr * Officiële website van Andy Rourke * Officiële website van Mike Joyce Smiths, The Smiths, The Smiths, The